A Desirable Consequence Derived from Undesirable Circumstances
by Belikov's-Girl
Summary: He heard her screams... but there was so much more to it then just the pain she was feeling Could he be the one to save her... now and for forever. Dramonie Story. Lemons later, Babies first. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at a harry potter story, Im not sure why buy I love dramonie, I read a story and was inspired so this is my shot. Hope you like it. Please review. If i get ten i'll keep posting, i have the next two chapters ready.**

**Disclaimer: These Charaters are not mine.**

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of screams coming from my annoying roommate. I rolled over and tried to sleep the mud-blood was probably just having a nightmare.

"No Harry, stop I don't want this!" She shouted followed by another blood curdling scream. This time I couldn't ignore it, it was pretty obvious what was happening and even I'm not that much of a pig. I threw off my covers and barrelled through our lounge room throwing open Hermione's bedroom door with a bang.

What I saw disgusted me, potter was hovering a bruised and battered Hermione, who had her hands tied to the bed and was completely naked and now unconscious.

"Get out!" Potter growled at me, but I couldn't take my eyes of her, she looked so fragile and broken, but yet still so beautiful. It was in that moment something inside of me snapped; I let out a roar and didn't even bother with my wand.

It two strides I had crossed the room and grabbed Potter by the back of his head, throwing his off the bed and hard into the bookcase. I heard a crunch and watched him fall to the ground unconscious a pile of books landing on his limp form. As soon as I was sure he was taken care of I turned my attention to the girl on the bed.

I made quick work untying her, trying to be as gentle as I possibly could, and wrapped her in a blanket before taking her in my arms.

"Draco," she whispered, her eyes fluttered briefly before she was out cold once more.

I made my way to the infirmary without seeing anyone, without moments of my arrival Madam Pomfrey was rushing through the door followed by Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"Oh my! What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. Levitating Hermione out of my arms and onto a cot, I almost protested to letting her go, but caught my tongue just in time. I watched in a daze as she was examined by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, almost hitting the ceiling when a hand grasped my shoulder.

"What happened, Draco?" Professor Dumbledore's voice portrayed calmness, but to me it was obvious he was barely in control.

"It was Potter," I spat his name. "Her screams woke me, I found he trying to rape her, she was tied to the bed." I heard McGonagall gasp and saw Dumbledore's eyes widen. "I attacked him and brought her here. He should still be in her bedroom."

Dumbledore turned and muttered a few words to Snape who left the immediately.

"Thank you, Draco. For helping her, I know it's not something that would be considered… good in your family." I just nodded and turned back to Hermione, going to stand at the head of her bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" I address Madam Pomfrey.

"She will heal, it appears this is not the first time this has happened, she has an extended amount of bruising and" She hesitated looking between the three of us.

"What is it Poppy?" Asked McGonagall

"She is six week pregnant."

My head spun, potter had done this before and he had knocked her up, my vision turned red and a noise at the door cause all of us to turn. Professor Snape had returned levitated a bleeding unconscious Potter in front of him.

I launched myself at him, my only thought to hurt him for what he had done, to punish him. Then I was on the floor unable to move. I let out a roar.

"Let me go! I have to hurt him for what he did to her!" I struggled but it was pointless.

"Malfoy, listen to me. Potter will be punished, but not by you, you need to be strong and calm, because what I'm going to ask you to do won't be easy do u understand me? You need to calm down for her." Dumbledore was on his knees in front of me. I tried to listen to what he had said, I worked on calming myself down.

"Ok." I said and immediately felt my body take control of its self once more. I stood slowly looking around finding myself glad to see Potter was nowhere in sight. "What do you want me to do?" I addressed Dumbledore.

"I want you to take care of her, this is going to be a long year and she is going to need someone, a bodyguard, a protector and most of all a friend. We will have to wait till she wakes up to see what she wants, but I know Miss Granger well and I have no doubt she will want to keep her baby, no matter where it came from." They all looked at me.

It would be easy to say no, that it's not my job, that she is just some filthy mud blood, but I couldn't do it, something stirred inside me and I knew that I would do whatever it would take to protect her.

"Okay." I nodded, my eyes never leaving her beautiful face. The bruises had already started to heal and colour was coming back to her cheeks thanks to Madam Pomfrey. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Thankyou Draco, I'm counting on you." Said Dumbledore, patting my back before leaving the room.

Madam Pomfrey was still busy with the scumbag Potter. I drew the curtains around Hermione's bed and pulled a chair up close leaning back to relax it was 3am yet I knew I wouldn't be sleeping.

I couldn't help but think, what have I gotten myself into, dealing with a pregnant hormonal teenage was one thing, but add brightest witch in our year who could hex me into next century. Oh, yeah, this was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

**Hope it's okay, please reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thankyou to those who could be bother to review. To answer your questions, yes it is different thankyou. And i will be explaining Harry's actions eventually. :)**

* * *

I opened my eyes to a very bright light and immediately closed them again, I defiantly wasn't in my room, so then where was I? I tried to remember last night, I remember leaving the library late and then I remember harry he was at my room waiting for me. Pictures and pain flooded my head, I rolled over heaving, emptying my stomach contents onto the floor beside the bed. I felt a hand on my back, holding my hair and flinched tears running down my face. He must still be here.

"Shhh, it's okay, I've got you." Said a voice, but not the one I was expecting. When my stomach finally settled, I turned to see Draco Malfoy, looking at me with concern, maybe?

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice rasping. He handed me a cup of water which I took carefully. At that moment Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain and that's when I noticed that we were in the infirmary. "And why am I in here?" I shot him a look and he just shrugged stepping out of the Dr's way.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger, how are you feeling today?" She asked prodding and poking me in various places.

I stretched a little to test it out and realized I felt amazing better than I had in months since harry had first started.., and then came the nausea again. I heaved but my stomach was empty, I felt Malfoys hand rubbing soothing circles on my back and was distracted by how good it felt.

I leaned back once more and took a long drink before looking at either of them. I expected at least Malfoy to be disgusted but he looked just as concerned as Madam Pomfrey who had already waved her wand to clean up my disgusting mess.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I, umm, feel really good except for the, you know, vomiting."

"Don't apologize." Said Malfoy, cutting off Madam Pomfrey.

"That's good dear that means the medicine is working and I will give you something to settle your stomach shortly, but first we have something we would like to discuss with you." As if on queue Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the 'room' .

"Miss Granger we know what Potter did to you and I'm sorry I didn't know, but I'm also sorry you didn't feel like you could come to us for help." This was Dumbledore speaking and I could help but look away ashamed. "But we want you to know that we are all here for you now, no matter what decision you make."

"Hermione," I looked at Madam Pomfrey and Draco squeezed my hand, I was momentarily distracted by how good his touch felt. "You're pregnant."

I didn't look up. "I know." I whispered.

"What?" stuttered Malfoy.

"I've been feeling sick all week so two days ago I gave myself a test." I leaned back and closed my eyes. "Are you going to kick me out of school?" I couldn't help the tears running down my cheeks.

"No Hermione, I told you we are all here to help you, no matter what choice you make."

I left out a long breath relived. "Am I allowed to go now?" I really just want to go back to my room to hide.

"Yes you can go, but you need to be in here every two weeks for a check-up and I don't want you doing anything dangerous or stressful. You've always been a smart girl I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Draco why don't u take Miss Granger back to your room, everyone is in class now so there should be no problems." Draco nodded and the others left.

"Why would the others be in class?" I asked him as he helped me out of bad.

"Because love, it is almost 4 in the afternoon."

"I slept all day!" I was shocked and upset I hated missing classes, but then decided it really didn't matter.

We walked back to our shared commons in total silence, I'm glad no one was around I probably looked like a mess, I was wearing clothes that someone else had put on me and no shoes, I was actually a little embarrassed.

When we got back to the room Draco opened the door for me and told me to go sit on the couch. He came back with lunch and handed me a little potions bottle.

"Drink this it will help with the sickness." I did as I was told and we ate lunch together.

I couldn't help but let out a huge yawn when we were finished and heard Draco chuckle.

"Why don't you get some rest?" He lifted my bare feet onto his lap forcing me to turn, leaning back onto the cushions. He began to rub me feet and I couldn't help but close my eyes, it just felt so good.

"I slept all day." I attempted to protest.

"Yes but you are still tired so you should rest now before classes on Monday."

I sat up faster making my head spin. "I MISSED A WHOLE DAY OF CLASSES." Realising today was Friday.

Draco chuckled again and pulled me down. "Shh, Its okay one day won't kill you, you're so far ahead." I grumbled but layed back down relaxing.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked keeping my eyes closed, I felt his hands stutter before continuing their work.

It was a few moments before he answered.

"Because Dumbledore told me to and because I want to." I heard barely above a whisper.

I just nodded.

As good as this felt, the couch wasn't really big enough to lay down and I was starting to get a pain in my neck from the angel. I went to stand up but was stopped by Draco's grip on my feet.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

I was going to go to the bathroom and go to bed.

"Ow," he looked so crestfallen, but let me get up all the same.

Something tightened in my chest as I walked up the stairs, causing me too stop and turn around, Draco was still sitting on the couch.

"Draco do you want to come lay down with me?" I don't know what made me ask, but I immediately felt better, I pushed it aside to not wanting to be alone after everything that had happened.

I suppressed a giggle as he jumped up, following me up the stairs.

I stopped at my door, my breathing speeding, my heart beating in my ears.

"Why don't we lay down in my room?" Draco asked, I nodded not trusting my voice, following him to his room.

"I'm gunna' go clean up, I'll be back soon." I said leaving him and going into our adjoining bathroom.

I cleaned myself up and got out of the shower, realising I had no clothes. I wrapped my towel around me and squared my shoulders opening the door slowly. Draco was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. I cleared my throat quietly, gaining his attention.

* * *

**Well i hope that was okay. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the link to the story that inspired this one from me. Please do go read it. :).**

u/4081250/fire-in-the-night3

* * *

*** Draco's POV ***

My head jerked at the sudden noise coming from the now open bathroom door. There stood Hermione, a short towel wrapped around her slender frame, the light from the bathroom, surrounding her like the angel she was. I felt a tightening in my stomach and sat up to hide my now growing member. It occurred to me that she had been speaking, while I had been plainly checking her out.

I looked up to see her blushing. "Pardon?" I stammered.

"I don't have any clothes." She looked down, playing with the towel.

It took a lot of my will power not to rip the towel of her body and ravish her, right there and then.

I opened my mouth about to ask why she just didn't go get some from her room, but then my brain screamed at me and I shut my mouth. She was looking at me expectantly and it clicked. I stood up and went to my dresser, grabbing out a large night shirt and a pair of boxers. Hmmm, she would look quiet delicious in these.

"Here, these should fit." I said handing her the clothes, trying not to stare.

"Thank you," she mumbled returning to the bathroom, closing the door.

I let out a breath, I didn't realise I had been holding and sat back down on my bed, head in my hands. I had been denying my budding feeling for weeks now, supressing them, pushing them to the darkest corners of my head. Why would I do any different, it's not like those feeling would ever be reciprocated, or that's what I had thought… today had led me to believe that I might have been wrong all this time.

When Hermione returned from the bathroom, she looked nervous still, unsure what she was supposed to do. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed lying down next to her.

"This I silly," She said, though I'm not sure if she was talking to me or herself, I answered anyway.

"What's silly, love?" I held my breath, realising my slip.

"Me, not wanting to leave you, not wanting to be alone, or go in my room." She said quietly.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer so that her head was resting on my shoulder, her body curled into mine, playing with her hair.

"I don't want you to go either." I said, honestly.

"Okay then." She nodded and then was quiet. For a long time we just lay there, I was almost asleep when she spoke again.

"Thankyou Malfoy." By the sounds of her voice she was almost asleep too, after that we both drifted off.

When I awoke it was dark, the bed beside me was empty and I worried briefly, before noticing the light coming from the slightly open door and the sound of Hermione puking into our toilet. Great, this is going to be fun, a sick hormonal smart ass which, all mine to deal with for a whole 8 months or more.

I was never a squishy person, or one to ignore a lady in pain, it's not how I was raised, so there was no question in my mind, weather of not I should go to make sure she was okay.

She of course tried to push me away, once she saw I was there, but I would have none of that, I crouched down beside her and pulled her hair out of her face, rubbing her back in a way that I hoped was comforting. Once she was feeling better and had cleaned herself up we found ourselves once more sitting on my bed, unsure of what to do and still feeling slightly awkward towards one another.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, which was obviously the wrong colour as her face went practically green as she shook her head. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Are you still tired? Is there something you want to do?"

"I need to do some homework." She said after a few moments. I nodded, I had some essays I needed to complete so I didn't see why not.

I nodded. "Is all your stuff down stairs?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Brilliant idea, let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Okay, maybe her idea wasn't brilliant, I could think of a number of thing I would rather be doing on a Friday night, many involving her… with less clothing, but it will do for now.

The weekend pass peacefully, we talked and ate never leaving our dorm, we did all our school work and once there was no more homework we played wizard chess and Hermione attempted to teach me muggle cards. I was hopeless. What amazed me was it was never awkward, well almost never. It's my fault really, I should have known they would come looking for her, of course she says the same thing and really we were both just stuck in our own little bubble.

It was Sunday, just after breakfast when they came knocking, well more like pounding on the door.

"Hermione OPEN UP!" Came Weasley's voice through our portrait, at the time we weren't doing anything, she had been feeling sick that morning so she was lying with my head in my lap while we talked. I had asked Madam Pomfrey for more potions, but she had said it wasn't good for it to be taken too often, so Hermione would just have to deal with the morning sickness for now.

The way she looked at me, like a dear in headlights is what made me do what I did next. I lifted her head slowly of her lap.

"What has the ferret done to you? Where is Harry?" This was the female red head.

I took a deep breath and opened the portrait almost causing the two red faced red-heads to topple into the room. They caught themselves and tired to shove past me, attempting to look into the room, still hidden by the barely open portrait and my frame blockin the open.

"Let us in." Wesley growled.

"No." I stated Firmly.

"What have you done to her?" Asked the female.

I lifted my chin slightly" _I_ didn't do anything." I stated firmly "As for _Potter_," I basically spat his name. "Why don't you go ask Professor Dumbledore where that scum bag is."

"Look I don't know what you're playing at but GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She screeched, raising her wand

I felt Harmonies hand on my shoulder. "Ginny calm down, I'm right here." She spoke so softly, I wasn't sure they would be able to hear her.

"Hermione, what's going on?" I moved slightly to the side opening the door more allowing Hermione to step in front of me. Weasley's eyes widen as he took her in. She was wearing a long button up shirt of mine and her hair was still a mess. I smirked realising what he would think of her appearance.

He looked at me, his face even redder. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" he screeched, his voice obviously full of anger and hate. He tried to lunge at me, but Hermione was quick putting him in a body binding curse, the female Weasley standing there shocked.

"Not that it's any of your business Ronald but NO, I did not sleep with him." She said crossing her arms. She looked so hot when she was angry, I thought, then mentally scolded myself.

"Hermione," Said the Weaselet softly. "What happened? Where's Harry." I notice the cringe of the name. "Please, no one will tell us anything." She stepped over her brothers frozen body, but paused as Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry Gin, I just, I can't yet, I'm not ready. But none of this is Draco's fault. So please, just give me some time to think okay?" She said.

Ginny, as Hermione had called her, looked hurt, and then confused but nodded and stepped back.

"What about Harry? We were supposed to go on a date to hogsmead together on Saturday but he never turned up, no one has seen his since he left dinner on Thursday night." I stepped forward then blocking Hermione from view.

"If you want to know where your precious boyfriend is, you're looking in the wrong place. Go ask Dumbledore." And with that I shut the portrait.

But apart from the encounter with the red heads, the weekend had gone smoothly, she had continued to sleep in my bed, finding comfort in my company, she claimed it made her sleep better and who was I to argue with that logic? I found my feeling for her growing, into something stronger, deeper than a mild attraction and that scared me.

* * *

**Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

Been getting alot of crap for this story so i stopped posting, but i ahve two more chapters already typed before i stopped so thought i would upload them today.

There probably wont be anymore after this, sorry but after getting abused like I did I really dont see the point.

So yeah enjoy.

Disclaimer: Characters arent mine...

* * *

*** Draco's POV ***

My head jerked at the sudden noise coming from the now open bathroom door. There stood Hermione, a short towel wrapped around her slender frame, the light from the bathroom, surrounding her like the angel she was. I felt a tightening in my stomach and sat up to hide my now growing member. It occurred to me that she had been speaking, while I had been plainly checking her out.

I looked up to see her blushing. "Pardon?" I stammered.

"I don't have any clothes." She looked down, playing with the towel.

It took a lot of my will power not to rip the towel of her body and ravish her, right there and then.

I opened my mouth about to ask why she just didn't go get some from her room, but then my brain screamed at me and I shut my mouth. She was looking at me expectantly and it clicked. I stood up and went to my dresser, grabbing out a large night shirt and a pair of boxers. Hmmm, she would look quiet delicious in these.

"Here, these should fit." I said handing her the clothes, trying not to stare.

"Thank you," she mumbled returning to the bathroom, closing the door.

I let out a breath, I didn't realise I had been holding and sat back down on my bed, head in my hands. I had been denying my budding feeling for weeks now, supressing them, pushing them to the darkest corners of my head. Why would I do any different, it's not like those feeling would ever be reciprocated, or that's what I had thought… today had led me to believe that I might have been wrong all this time.

When Hermione returned from the bathroom, she looked nervous still, unsure what she was supposed to do. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed lying down next to her.

"This I silly," She said, though I'm not sure if she was talking to me or herself, I answered anyway.

"What's silly, love?" I held my breath, realising my slip.

"Me, not wanting to leave you, not wanting to be alone, or go in my room." She said quietly.

I put my arm around her and pulled her closer so that her head was resting on my shoulder, her body curled into mine, playing with her hair.

"I don't want you to go either." I said, honestly.

"Okay then." She nodded and then was quiet. For a long time we just lay there, I was almost asleep when she spoke again.

"Thankyou Malfoy." By the sounds of her voice she was almost asleep too, after that we both drifted off.

When I awoke it was dark, the bed beside me was empty and I worried briefly, before noticing the light coming from the slightly open door and the sound of Hermione puking into our toilet. Great, this is going to be fun, a sick hormonal smart ass which, all mine to deal with for a whole 8 months or more.

I was never a squishy person, or one to ignore a lady in pain, it's not how I was raised, so there was no question in my mind, weather of not I should go to make sure she was okay.

She of course tried to push me away, once she saw I was there, but I would have none of that, I crouched down beside her and pulled her hair out of her face, rubbing her back in a way that I hoped was comforting. Once she was feeling better and had cleaned herself up we found ourselves once more sitting on my bed, unsure of what to do and still feeling slightly awkward towards one another.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, which was obviously the wrong colour as her face went practically green as she shook her head. "Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Are you still tired? Is there something you want to do?"

"I need to do some homework." She said after a few moments. I nodded, I had some essays I needed to complete so I didn't see why not.

I nodded. "Is all your stuff down stairs?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Brilliant idea, let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Okay, maybe her idea wasn't brilliant, I could think of a number of thing I would rather be doing on a Friday night, many involving her… with less clothing, but it will do for now.

The weekend pass peacefully, we talked and ate never leaving our dorm, we did all our school work and once there was no more homework we played wizard chess and Hermione attempted to teach me muggle cards. I was hopeless. What amazed me was it was never awkward, well almost never. It's my fault really, I should have known they would come looking for her, of course she says the same thing and really we were both just stuck in our own little bubble.

It was Sunday, just after breakfast when they came knocking, well more like pounding on the door.

"Hermione OPEN UP!" Came Weasley's voice through our portrait, at the time we weren't doing anything, she had been feeling sick that morning so she was lying with my head in my lap while we talked. I had asked Madam Pomfrey for more potions, but she had said it wasn't good for it to be taken too often, so Hermione would just have to deal with the morning sickness for now.

The way she looked at me, like a dear in headlights is what made me do what I did next. I lifted her head slowly of her lap.

"What has the ferret done to you? Where is Harry?" This was the female red head.

I took a deep breath and opened the portrait almost causing the two red faced red-heads to topple into the room. They caught themselves and tired to shove past me, attempting to look into the room, still hidden by the barely open portrait and my frame blockin the open.

"Let us in." Wesley growled.

"No." I stated Firmly.

"What have you done to her?" Asked the female.

I lifted my chin slightly" _I_ didn't do anything." I stated firmly "As for _Potter_," I basically spat his name. "Why don't you go ask Professor Dumbledore where that scum bag is."

"Look I don't know what you're playing at but GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She screeched, raising her wand

I felt Harmonies hand on my shoulder. "Ginny calm down, I'm right here." She spoke so softly, I wasn't sure they would be able to hear her.

"Hermione, what's going on?" I moved slightly to the side opening the door more allowing Hermione to step in front of me. Weasley's eyes widen as he took her in. She was wearing a long button up shirt of mine and her hair was still a mess. I smirked realising what he would think of her appearance.

He looked at me, his face even redder. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" he screeched, his voice obviously full of anger and hate. He tried to lunge at me, but Hermione was quick putting him in a body binding curse, the female Weasley standing there shocked.

"Not that it's any of your business Ronald but NO, I did not sleep with him." She said crossing her arms. She looked so hot when she was angry, I thought, then mentally scolded myself.

"Hermione," Said the Weaselet softly. "What happened? Where's Harry." I notice the cringe of the name. "Please, no one will tell us anything." She stepped over her brothers frozen body, but paused as Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sorry Gin, I just, I can't yet, I'm not ready. But none of this is Draco's fault. So please, just give me some time to think okay?" She said.

Ginny, as Hermione had called her, looked hurt, and then confused but nodded and stepped back.

"What about Harry? We were supposed to go on a date to hogsmead together on Saturday but he never turned up, no one has seen his since he left dinner on Thursday night." I stepped forward then blocking Hermione from view.

"If you want to know where your precious boyfriend is, you're looking in the wrong place. Go ask Dumbledore." And with that I shut the portrait.

But apart from the encounter with the red heads, the weekend had gone smoothly, she had continued to sleep in my bed, finding comfort in my company, she claimed it made her sleep better and who was I to argue with that logic? I found my feeling for her growing, into something stronger, deeper than a mild attraction and that scared me.

*** Hermione's POV ***

I woke up on Monday morning feeling good, no nausea no head spin and couldn't help but smile. I knew I was awake early due to the fact that the sun had barely risen above the horizon, I snuggled closer into Draco's warm embrace, thinking about the amazing weekend that had just past.

Honestly, I didn't want to go back to class, to re-enter the world of school, who knows what rumours were flying around by now, honestly who cares. I tried to convince myself that I didn't, didn't care about what others were saying or thinking, about the snide comments that were going to be made or the stares i would surely receive. The weekend was truly amazing, I had never felt so relaxed and happy, no pressure or anyone wanting anything or people to please. It was nice to be able to relax fully, after the war I am still on edge constantly, waking from nightmares, jumping at shadows.

However my time with Draco had been amazing, we had talked and laughed, he looked after me when I was ill, there was never any awkwardness or pressure. But it all confused me, why was he being so nice, why does my heart beat faster when he touched me, the thought of his laugh making me smile. I had always fancied Malfoy, who wouldn't look at him, but I never thought he would like me too… maybe just maybe he felt the same way. It sure seemed like it with the way he had been acting lately.

I wriggled around trying to get comfortable and gasped at the feeling of his hardened against my back, a blush creeping up my neck as I stopped moving.

Draco's arms pulled me tighter against him, his hips grinding against my backside. I felt a warmness between my thighs and scolded myself I was awake, he wasn't.

I struggled to turn in his arms, he shifted and I somehow managed to end up with one leg over his waist and gasped as his hardness pushed against me.

"Draco," I whispered, to no avail. "Draco," I said a bit louder. This time shaking his shoulder. He stirred and opened his eyes, smiling at me.

"Good morning Beautiful, but why did u wake me." He asked groggily with a sleepy grin. I gestured down to our bodies and his eyes widened more as he took in our positions and his obvious arousal.

"Good dreams?" I asked grinning. He used him arms to pull me on top of him and I screamed as I ended up straddling him, biting back a moan. Stupid hormones, at least that's what I kept telling myself.

The only sexual experience I had has was while Harry was forcing himself on me and every time it was horrible and painful. I wanted to see it as something better, replace those horrible memories with good ones and I knew Draco would be able to give this too me.

I looked into his eyes with a wicked grin and grind my hips against his hardness. His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned. I stopped leabing down, my face only centermeters from his.

"Draco," I breathed.

"Hmmm," he moaned.

"Kiss me." I said and he did. He grabbed me and kissed me, it was hard and un-wielding, it felt so good to have his lips against mine, his hands holding me. Next thing we were moving and his body was pressed against mine trapping me. He kissed me till I couldn't breathe and when I broke away for breath he placed open mouth kisses down my neck and along collar bone, making me moan.

He stopped and I looked at him, questions in my eyes.

"Are you sure, because I don't know if I'll be able to stop, I've wanted this for so long." He admitted not meeting my eyes.

"I've wanted to." I whispered pulling his lips back to meet mine.

* * *

Review if you want more


End file.
